


To The Edge

by reinadefuego



Series: femslashficlets [1]
Category: Tidelands (TV 2018)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash, Manhandling, Rough Sex, S&M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: The anger, the desire that burns inside Cal — a deep-seated need to cause her pain — sparks something inside Adrielle. It brings the sadistic slut within her to the surface, makes her want to push Calliope right to the point where she finally snaps.Written for challenge 254 - "face" at femslashficlets.
Relationships: Adrielle Cuthbert/Calliope "Cal" McTeer
Series: femslashficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690381
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: femslashficlets





	To The Edge

It's the hate and disgust in her eyes that urges Calliope on. She shoves Adrielle back against the wall, gets a fistful of her hair and forces her head back. The kiss that follows belies just how turned on she is (and how hot Adrielle is for _her_ ), all tongue and pressure, teeth tugging on lips. For a moment, she even thinks she hears Adrielle moan.

"You're a bitch," Calliope hisses in her ear. She's a good few centimetres taller than Adrielle, and it's enough that Cal can shove her knee between the queen's legs and force them open. She's seen this look on Adrielle's face before, the wicked smile that says she's going to get exactly what she wants. "A jealous manipulative vengeful little bitch."

Manipulative? Vengeful? Of course. But little? That's a matter of perspective. "I think you are the one who's jealous."

She could tell her to go fuck herself, Cal thinks, but that would defeat the purpose of whatever this is. Instead, Calliope reaches for the lower half of Adrielle's dress and hikes it up around her hips. It tears when she pulls it free from beneath her knee, splitting straight up the middle.

Adrielle's been waiting for this since the minute McTeer barged into her home. When Calliope's hand brushes against her thighs, she shudders. The ache in the pit of her stomach has grown and there's a pressure building against her pelvis. She's so wet that if only Calliope would skip the foreplay, she'd realise just how ready Adrielle already is. How needy.

Her cheeks are flushed with heat and the black lace panties she bought last week from Bras N Things are soaked with her arousal. Her cunt throbs each time Calliope manhandles her or tugs on her hair, but it's the look on her face that sells it. The anger, the desire that burns inside Cal, a deep-seated need to cause Adrielle pain, sparks something inside her. It brings the sadistic slut within her to the surface and makes her want to push Calliope right to the point where she finally snaps.

"Shut up," Calliope hisses. She clenches her fist tighter and pulls Adrielle away from the wall. If they're interrupted, there's going to be a lot of explaining to do. Better they're in the bedroom than the hallway, and with what Calliope has in mind, they'll need the space. "Now move."

"Where to?"

"I said _move_."

Oh God. Adrielle gasps at the prickle of pain, the sharp sensation of Cal's hand tugging on her hair. She reaches down between her thighs as she's led along the hallway, trying to walk and get herself off at the same time. If only Cal would just pin her to the wall here and now, or push her onto her knees and mount Adrielle's face. Shove her tongue into that sweet wet cunt and allow her to fuck Calliope till she's content.

Instead, Calliope seizes Adrielle's wrist with her other hand and hauls her into the bedroom.

"Get on the bed."

"No."

The slap of Calliope's hand on her arse echoes like a whip crack. _Fuck. Yes._ Pain surges through her cheek, almost enough to make Adrielle come right there and make a mess on the black marble floor. If she had, Calliope would've forced her to lick it clean, made her kneel and apologise for being such a dirty whore who couldn't keep her legs closed.

"I guess I'm gonna have to teach you obedience too then." Calliope sighs and swears under her breath. She lets go of Adrielle's hair and seizes her by the hips, lifts her and carries her to the bed. For someone who's so strong, the queen of L'Attente is rather a lightweight. Immediately, Cal drops her onto the mattress and shoves her down face first, straddling Adrielle's waist so she can't turn over. "Now what do you say?"

"Fuck you."

"You'll do that later." _Crack._ Cal's hand turns Adrielle's arse cheek bright pink with the second smack and leaves a darkened handprint. She presses her knees down into the mattress, squeezes her thighs just like Adrielle does to men who betray her, traps her in the vice that is Cal's legs even as she bucks her hips in pleasure. "What do we say, Miss Cuthbert?"

Adrielle orgasms upon impact; the strike from Calliope's hand sends a wave of unbridled pleasure rolling through her. The sudden burst of pain is all it takes to set her off and so she soaks her dress and the mattress with come, spills it down her legs as she squirts. Her hips jack up but Calliope stops her from moving, pinning her to the bed amidst silk sheets that smell of sex and promise. Adrielle trembles and shudders, still throbbing with overwhelming need. Finally she relents. "Thank you, mistress."


End file.
